


You did WHAT in the pool?

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Jeremavin, AU prompt? Swim team au maybe? Involves them being shirtless and awkward accidental butt touching"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You did WHAT in the pool?

“Ooh, it’s exciting isn’t it!” Gavin says, bouncing on the balls of his feet in the locker room.

“What, try outs?” Michael scoffs. “Gav you were a captain last year as a junior. You’re going to make the team, no questions. What’re you so excited about?”

Gavin opens his arms wide and gestures to the busy room. “Fresh meat!” he laughs.

“You’re the worst,” Michael says, but he’s laughing.

He smacks the other boy lightly on his jean-clad ass. “Yeah, well you’re datin’ me so what does that make you then, eh?”

“An idiot apparently.”

“Oi!”

Jeremy watches the interaction from a distance, grinning at his teammates. He was a freshman last year and this year he’s planning on making serious moves up the team’s ladder. His goal, he thinks, is to be in the medley relay with Michael, Gavin, and Ray. He knows he’s young, but he’s a super strong swimmer and the fastest (besides Gav, who is like a weird swimming savant even though he can barely walk on land without hurting himself) at the breaststroke so he thinks he can do it.

* * *

 

“X-Ray!” Gavin says happily.

Ray grins as he drops his bag next to the bench. “Hey Vav. Michael. Other various swim-friends.” There’s a collective ‘Hey’ from everyone. “What do you think the chances are Geoff lets us get like, mermaid scale-print speedos this year?”

“Slim to none, buddy,” Michael says.

“But, come on! We were basically _champions_ last year.”

Michael laughs. “We were _literally_ the League Champions last year. But that was with Ryan. We need a new fourth for the medley.”

“Stupid Ryan going off to stupid grad school,” Ray huffs.

“You’re just mad because your boyfriend is gone,” Gavin says, poking Ray in the side.

“You guys suck,” the other boy mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

The door behind Jeremy flings open, their coach yells, “Dude, lets go! Get a move on! That means you, Dooley!”

Jeremy scrambles with his towel and cap, tugs his goggles around his neck and follows Geoff from the room, his ears pink. He hears Michael laugh at something Ray says before the doors close.

—

 _There’s no way they were laughing at you, Jeremy_ , he thinks. _No way, Geoff does that to everyone you were just the first one he saw_. He’s gotta get out of his head. It’s going to throw off his tryout and ruin his chances to be in the medley.

The tryouts go well. He feels really good about the way he swam and he got an appreciative clap on the back from Geoff when he climbed out of the pool and a thumbs up from Jack, the assistant coach before he grabbed a towel to sit on the bench.

There’s a wet sound as someone else sits next to him as he scrubs the water from his face.

“Lookin’ good Lil J.” It’s, surprisingly, Ray. Jeremy’s not sure what’s going on because Ray has talked to him one-on-one literally once and that was to ask if he was going to eat the last burrito he had bought at a stop on their way home from a meet—he was, but he was caught so off guard that he shook his head and the other man had grabbed it happily before returning to sit with the rest of the medley team.

“Uh, thanks,” Jeremy mumbles. “You too, I mean—of course you do because you’re like _Ray_ but, you know…yeah.”

When Ray laughs it comes out like machine gun fire and it makes Jeremy crack a smile of his own. “I am ‘like _Ray_ ’. Good noticing man.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Jeremy can’t stand it. “So…what’s up?”

Ray looks at him, kind of calculating. It’s terrifying. “You going out for medley this year?”

“I was planning on it. I mean, if I’m good enough.” Jeremy fiddles with the corner of his damp towel.

“Huh. I just talked to Treyco. He said basically the same thing.”

 _Crap._ Jeremy thinks. Trevor is really good and he’s taller than Jeremy which makes him have an advantage. Jeremy might be faster but his height kind of fucks him in the swimming world. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Ray offhandedly says. “Something about ‘it’s his year to shine’.”

“Oh,” Jeremy says quietly. He’s running scenarios where it’s him head-to-head with Trevor and even though he was _just_ feeling really good, he’s only seeing things go his way in about half of them.

“You know,” Ray starts, “I could talk to Michael and Gavin and see if we couldn’t give you a couple pointers after practice a couple days a week? You know, leading up to the _real_ tryouts for meet placements.”

Jeremy brightens. “Really?”

“Yeah, dude. It would be no problem,” Ray says laughing. “I mean you gave me a burrito once so I kind of owe you.”

Jeremy laughs. “You scared the _shit_ out of me.”

“ _Moi_?” Ray teases, a hand on his chest like he can’t believe it. “I really should be nicer to little freshies.” He stands then, offers out a fist for Jeremy to fistbump. “See you after practice tomorrow?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Jeremy says, extending his own fist. They touch fists gently, Ray pulling back and making an explosion noise as he wiggles his fingers. “Hey, thanks, dude.”

“No problem,” Ray says with a knowing smirk that Jeremy is too happy to really think about any further.

—-

Look, here’s the thing. When you’re on a swim team with a lot of attractive guys who are constantly shirtless and always in tiny speedos, you notice things. Like, Jeremy notices how much Gavin complains about removing his chest hair and Michael kind of grumps about it too because ‘I love your hair, Gavvers’. He doesn’t wonder what Gavin looks like all furry or what it would feel like under his hands.

He _doesn’t_.

He also doesn’t think about the way Michael’s ass looks in his speedo because, even though it looks fucking _great_ Jeremy is so not in his league in terms of looks AND Michael and Gav have been dating since _high school_. He’s also never actually held a real conversation with either of them that wasn’t about swimming.

He’s kind of _fucked_.

But, Jeremy can compartmentalize and he can make it through extra help from the two hottest guys on the team because he _wants_ so badly to be on the medley team. If having that success also gets him noticed by Michael and Gavin than that would be wicked awesome. He definitely won’t complain.

The first couple after-practice practices go well. He’s kind of quiet and he does what they tell him and works hard to accomplish all the stuff they think he should do. He cracks a few jokes and Gavin laughs long and hard, gripping at Jeremy’s arm in the water while Michael looks on fondly. Ray kind of shakes his head, but he’s smiling too, so Jeremy thinks it’s going pretty well.

He pointedly ignores the way his heart speeds up when Gavin touches him—he’s so hands on all the time that it’s driving Jeremy crazy. He’s constantly got an arm thrown over Jeremy’s shoulder or is running his hand down Jeremy’s arms. Gavin ruffles Jeremy’s hair and he has to bite back the urge to purr like a goddamn cat. Michael isn’t much better either. He offers to walk Jeremy back to his dorm, bumping shoulders with the smaller man when they talk excitedly about video games or when he’s berating Jeremy for never watching movies. Ray is the most distant. He shares in the jokes and laughter, but he’s more reserved with his touching but he tells Jeremy, tongue in cheek, it’s because he’s too cute and he doesn’t want to be tempted because he’s already got a man.

Jeremy feels really good though. He loves that he’s closer with the three of them than he was before. The other guys on the team know him as one of the Lads™–Ray claims it’s a thing, but they’re all fucking weirdos—instead of the really short and somehow still really fast sophomore. He feels stronger and faster than he did before. A little more confident and a little less like an outsider. Before he knows it, it’s the last practice before Geoff and Jack have tryouts for meet positions. Jeremy is even quieter than usual, caught up in his head and thinking about tomorrow. If he’s honest, he’s also thinking about how much it’s going to suck to not have this excuse to hang out with the guys any more. It’s become a _thing_ and he didn’t mean for it to happen, but here he is, pining over two of his really good friends—and isn’t that a wonder. Before all of this, he only really had a couple friends. Matt and Kat and sometimes Kdin. That was pretty much who he hung out with but— “Hey, you listening?” Michael’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

“Um, no. Sorry. I’m just—I don’t know. Nervous?”

Gavin slides into the pool next to him. “About tomorrow?”

“Mostly.”

“Mostly?” Michael asks from where he’s sitting on the edge.

“I mean,” Jeremy starts, “There’s some other stuff going on but it can wait until after try outs. Or forever. Probably forever.”

“Aww, Lil J. Something’s bothering you…” Gavin says, poking him in the side. He tries not to shiver at the brush of Gavin’s fingers.

He laughs it off. “Nah, it’s nothing big.”

“Isn’t that generally code for ‘relationship troubles’?” Michael asks. Jeremy shrugs and looks around.

“Hey, where’s Ray?” he asks.

Gavin giggles next to him. “That’s what Michael was saying! Ray’s boyfriend is on campus tonight so he’s not coming.”

“Oh,” Jeremy says, suddenly nervous. “Oh, okay.”

“So?” Michael prompts. “Relationship troubles, Lil J?”

Jeremy considers his options. Decides to go with the funny answer. “I think _technically_ you have to be IN a relationship to have problems,” he jokes.

Gavin’s face lights up. “So you’re not seeing anyone?”

“Gav…” Michael says and for some reason it sounds like a warning.

“What!”

“What’re you guys gonna set me up with someone?” Jeremy asks with a laugh.

Michael stares at him, a considering look on his face. “Not exactly.”

They’re both staring at him now and he feels his face grow hot. “I, uh, I didn’t—what?”

“Intelligent,” Gavin purrs. “I like that in a man.”

Michael laughs long and loud. “Yesterday it was ‘Micoo have you _seen_ his arms? I mean, it’s like, I don’t know! They’re like Chris Evans in Captain America arms!’ and now its intelligence!”

“What? What’re you guys talking about? W-whose arms?” Jeremy sputters.

Gavin sighs. “Michael, I have a feeling we’re going to have to spell it out.”

Michael grins. “Well go on then, Gav!”

“Wot! Why do I have to?”

“It was your idea!”

“You were the one waxing poetry about his ass!”

“GUYS!” Jeremy interrupts. “What the fuck.”

“You’re cute,” Gavin says, “You’re very cute and funny and we would like to date you. Take you on a date? Micoo help.” He’s flushed and Jeremy can see the pleading look he shoots to the other man, still sitting on the pool edge.

Michael rolls his eyes and then speaks slowly and clearly. “Jeremy, wanna go out to dinner with us and maybe see a movie? Not at friends but as people who are _romantically_ interested in you.”

Jeremy’s brain is broken. “Romantically?”

“We’re very careful to make that clear now. We thought we were dating Ray for like, 2 months when we first met him. Didn’t know he had a thing for Ryan at the time,” Gavin explains, half laughing at the memory.

“I don’t think he was actually asking, Gav,” Michael says as he slides into the water on the other side of Jeremy. “I think we broke him. Maybe we should done this in the locker room.”

“But Michael it’s stinky in there,” Gavin says, wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah well, if he goes catatonic here, we’re gonna have to lifeguard his ass out of the pool and he looks fucking _heavy_ ,” Michael shoots back. He really does look concerned and it throws Jeremy off.

“I’m just—I don’t—“

“Use your words, Lil J,” Gavin prompts, smirking. He scoots closer to where Jeremy is clinging to the side of the pool, staring at his hands.

“Are you guys fucking with me?” he spits out, looking from one side to the other. This isn’t a thing that happens to dudes like Jeremy. These are two good-looking guys who are funny and who he has a huge crush on. He had resigned himself to surviving the next season in silent pining.

“What?” Michael asks. He squints at Jeremy like he just asked him to name to the 40th place in pi.

“Like, is this a joke? You guys are like, _cool_ and funny,” Jeremy tries to explain, but he’s cut off.

Michael gapes at him. “Cool? Have you fucking met us? I have a goddamn Link tattoo and Gavin is a certified AV geek. Like, he’s getting a degree in film.”

“But—“

Gavin puts a hand on his shoulder. “Jeremy. We like you. We’re not playin’ around.” He sound so earnest and Jeremy’s shoulder relax from where they had been getting tense to pull himself out of the pool and get the fuck out of dodge.

“Why?”

Michael laughs. “Why what. Why do we like you? I mean, lets start with your laugh. I mean, jesus dude. I feel like your laugh could cure every ailment.”

“And you think Michael is funny, which means you laugh a lot!” Gavin chimes in.

“Fuck you, very much. I _am_ funny,” Michael says, splashing Gavin with water. “Plus, you like video games and you’re pretty good at them. I need a good game partner because all this asshole plays well is Halo.”

“Oi!”

Michael hooks one arm over the edge of the pool and scratches his chin with the other hand, like he’s thinking hard. “There’s also the fact that I’d like to spend a good amount of time with that ass of yours—“

“And the arms!” Gavin calls. “I have dreams about those arms.”

“Yeah, the arms too,” Michael goes on, “Your ass is like a work of art. I had to take a cold shower like 50% of the time after practice when you were bent over in your spee—“

“Okay,” Jeremy cuts in.

“Are you sure? I could keep going,” Michael grins.

“No—I mean, yes. I mean—‘okay’ as in, yes. I would like to go out with you,” Jeremy sputters out. His face is red and he’s smiling like a maniac.

“Sweet!” Gavin yells, sidling up to Jeremy, pressing into his side. Michael closes in on his other side and he feel too _hot_ even in the cool water.

“Jeremy,” Michael says, breath tickling his skin. “How about a celebratory make out session?”

Jeremy swallows thickly and only jumps a little when he feels hands skating along his thighs and up his back. “Yes, please. But maybe not in the water?”

Gavin laughs. “Voice of reason, he is,” he says to Michael. “Good thing too. We need one of those.”

As they haul themselves out of the water, Jeremy thinks that maybe he needed this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly not enough butt-touching
> 
> @scrob-lord on turmblrer


End file.
